La nieve
by Sammie Mei
Summary: Porque Rusia es alguien especial. Él conoce a la nieve y los efectos que tiene en su mente, no siempre positivos.


******-sopla y desempolva la sala, riendo entre dientes- Hey, ¿qué hay gente? Tiempo sin escribir nada, ¿eh? No se preocupen, pronto volveré con "Ellos han vuelto". Sé que por lo demás no tengo perdón, pero bueno... remedio no tiene.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: Si no les gusta ver como matan a alguien... no lean.**

**Sin más que añadir, que desfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**La Nieve**

Mire donde mire, todo se mantiene en la más profunda oscuridad de mi cuarto. Todo menos la luz que se mete bajo la rendija de la puerta, indicándome el movimiento que había en el exterior. Se siente tan mal aquí que dan ganas de desaparecer. Pero hay una cosa que me arrastra a la calle, ese día se acerca más, aunque todavía sea otoño, sé que él ya está ahí.

Una ráfaga de aire helado estalla en mi rostro nada más abro la puerta, es curioso ver como yo, aquella nación a la que todos parecen temer por una razón o por otra, se echa a temblar por ese pequeño soplo de aire. Pero es tan deprimente que hasta yo preferiría esquivarlo. Mis cabellos se mecen al viento, entierro en rostro en la bufanda y, ni siquiera gracias a su calor, tengo ganas de salir a recibirle.

Al caminar mis pies se hunden en la nieve, y eso que hace un rato pasó por aquí un quita-nieves, dejando la calle prácticamente limpia. Supone un gran esfuerzo el poder seguir moviéndose sobre esta espesa masa. Odio la nieve. Todos los años de mi vida la veo, es demasiado blanca… demasiado perfecta.

Extiendo una mano enguantada, y un copo de nieve cae en ella, yo no tardo en deshacerlo, aplastarlo entre mis dedos. Sonrío, ya no es perfecta. Destruí la perfección.

Pero no he de detenerme, así que sigo mi camino, internándome en el bosque que hay junto a mi hogar, y no tardando en llegar a un claro. De mi boca escapa un poco de vaho, el frío ya llegó a las naciones soviéticas. Entorno la mirada, una figura anciana se acerca a mí. Trato de sonreírle, pero él es la única cosa que me borra la existencia por completo. Cuando ya lo tengo delante, soy capaz de percibir una sonrisa en sus ancianos y agrietados labios. Es terrible.

-Bienvenido a casa, general.

Mi voz apenas sale, siento como si mis cuerdas vocales se hubieran quedado congeladas. Y quizá así sea. Me gustaría poder huir, pero con él, eso es sencillamente imposible. Fuerzo el gesto y consigo construir una sonrisa. Él no tarda en ignorarlo y abrazarme. La tortura comienza.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo, es como si todo se congelase para mí. Las manos del general sobre mi cuerpo, acariciándolo de esa forma tan ruda y a la vez gentil, que no deja de ser un enorme vacío para ambos. Cuando se separa, noto como mis dientes castañean y tirito un poco, pero no soy del todo consciente de si mi cuerpo funciona todavía. Lentamente, compruebo que todo está correctamente bajo su atenta mirada. De pronto, noto como se aleja.

Desaparece sin despedirse. Mejor para mí.

Vuelvo a casa a trompicones, sé que ahí me esperarán el trío de bálticos, pero no son ellos a los que quiero ver, igual que tampoco deseo ese chocolate que me puedan ofrecer.

Entro silenciosamente y miro el reloj. Vaya, se hizo de madrugada. Abro la puerta que va hacia el sótano, y me escabullo dentro, buscando su habitación. Esa habitación que pertenece a mis amados invitados, ya no recuerdo quién fue el último que entró ahí, pero eso no importa. Enciendo la luz oyendo el quejido de dolor de esa persona por la repentina claridad. Le agarro del cabello y me refunfuña algo en alemán, creo. Pero espero que sea prusiano, eso lo hará aún más placentero.

En menos de un instante ya tengo la tubería en mis manos, y e reviento la nariz de un solo golpe, oyendo con gran excitación el crujiente sonido que soltó. Agarrándolo todavía del cabello, lo arrastro fuera, ante el invierno sin fin.

Obligo al hombre a que se arrodille en la nieve y golpeo nuevamente su cabeza, esta vez acertando en uno de sus ojos. Veo como la pequeña esfera sobrevolaba mi cabeza y al girarme la encuentro en el suelo, tiñendo de rojo la nieve, haciéndola hermosa.

Ahora sí, mis labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa. Una sonrisa auténtica, pero igualmente cruel. Él me mira con su único ojo y comienza a suplicarme, puede que incluso a insultarme, pero eso no me importa. Vuelvo a golpearlo.

Repito tantas veces ese movimiento que ahora se me antoja hasta borroso. Amo ver como ese líquido carmesí se escurre por la nieve, tiñéndola de ese hermoso color. Tengo que reconocer una cosa…

Amo la nieve. Odio la nieve.

Porque ella conlleva tantos sentimientos como acciones.

Porque ella supone que, otro año más, yo me dejo consumir por la locura.

Bienvenido seas a la URSS.

* * *

**He ahí el final, espero que les haya gustado y ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
